


What Are Friends For?

by jennarem



Category: Glee
Genre: Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennarem/pseuds/jennarem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian’s been dumped and calls his best friend for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Friends For?

Kurt took a cab to Sebastian’s apartment instead of the subway, and he opened the unlocked door without knocking. When he arrived, his eyes immediately landed on Sebastian slumped on his couch, an opened bottle of some kind of alcohol in front of him. Kurt stepped forward, and then his attention was caught by something on the floor he’d accidentally kicked. He picked it up. “What is this?” Kurt asked.

"An advent calendar," Sebastian answered flatly from where he sat on the couch. "My mom brought it for me when she visited."

Kurt stared at the calendar. All 24 cardboard flaps were opened, some of them torn at the edges. “It’s December third,” He pointed out.

Sebastian scowled. “So I got depressed and wanted chocolate. Sue me.”

Kurt set down the empty advent calendar and walked closer to Sebastian. He looked at the bottle on the coffee table that he’d noticed upon arriving. “And that is?” He asked, pointing.

"Champagne," Sebastian replied curtly. He was being pretty damn rude considering he’d been the one to call Kurt over, but it wasn’t like he and Kurt had ever been particularly  _nice_  to eachother. Kurt knew that Sebastian wouldn’t have called, making himself seem vulnerable or needy, if he hadn’t absolutely wanted Kurt near him.

"Did your mom bring that, too?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian nodded reluctantly. “It was supposed to be for New Year’s.”

Kurt sighed, sitting down next to Sebastian on the couch. “So, you’ve had a slight lapse in self-restraint. It happens to the best of us.”

Sebastian let out a breathy laugh, and now that Kurt was close to him the smell of alcohol was evident. Kurt put his arm around Sebastian’s shoulders and Seb leaned into him.

"Self- restraint has never really been my strong point," Sebastian pointed out. "It was dumb of my mom to bring this stuff, anyway."

"Why?" Kurt asked, feeling Sebastian shift against him. "I think it’s good. Shows that she cares." Kurt wanted to make sure that Sebastian knew that, despite the ups and downs throughout his adolescence, his parents were trying to be more supportive now, and he should appreciate that.

"Yeah," Sebastian allowed. "But it’s not like I’ve ever been a holiday spirit sort of person."

Kurt sighed, staring out the window. It was overcast outside, and the gloomy atmosphere matched the bittersweet feeling weighing on his heart. “You’d never been a ‘settling down’ kind of person before this year either.”

Sebastian groaned against Kurt’s chest. “Hand me the champagne,” he demanded.

"No," Kurt replied simply. "Talk to me."

It was quiet for a few moments before Sebastian spoke.”It’s just that my whole life, I told myself, ‘don’t bother with relationships. They’re not worth it.’ Then after all this time someone makes me think that maybe I was wrong. So I go for it. I get in an honest-to-God relationship with them. But guess what? It wasn’t worth it.”

"You think that now," Kurt said. "You’re still hurting."

"I’m always going to think that. Relationships are useless."

 _Maybe not if they’re with the right person_ , Kurt thought. But he didn’t say anything, because Sebastian was experiencing his very first heartbreak, and what he needed was a friend, not a love confession. And no matter how much it had hurt Kurt to realize that he was actually totally in love with his best friend just as his best friend finally decided to be exclusive with a different guy, he wasn’t going to take out his frustration and pain on Sebastian. He cared about Seb, and he was going to be there for him, in the most platonic way possible.

So he let Sebastian rest on him, and maybe cry a little, although Kurt didn’t acknowledge it, and he turned on the TV so they could heckle a reality show together, because what are friends for?


End file.
